This invention relates to a device for thermally applying stickers or marks to articles to be decorated with the stickers or marks and more particularly, to a device for thermally applying stickers or marks to articles to be decorated with the stickers or marks to the surface of clothing articles such as shirts or uniforms by means of thermalpressure sensitive resin adhesive.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of methods for applying stickers or marks to secondary products such as clothing articles. In one of the prior art sticker or mark application methods, the sticker is manually sewn to the clothing article. In another prior art sticker application method, one or the base surface of the sticker applied thereto a thermal-pressure sensitive syhthetic resin adhesive, the adhesive is allowed to dry and the sticker is pressed against the surface of the clothing article by applying heat and pressure to the sticker by means of an iron to cause the adhesive to melt and adhere to the article.
However, the former method has the disadvantages that the thread employed in sewing the sticker to the clothing article comes out of the surface of the article to make the external appearance of the clothing article unpleasant and that the productivity of the method is quite low. The latter method has the disadvantages that the article and sticker are in many cases displaced relative to each other when pressure is applied thereto, so that when the sticker application is performed by an unskilled operator, the clothing article would have creases therein and that since the heat and pressure application means is caused to directly contact the clothing article, the area of the article where the heat and pressure application means contacts is excessively rubbed to be polished resulting in the lowering of the quality of the processed clothing article.